1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device which can alleviate a sense of unfairness regarding a printing order for a user by executing a print job which was placed at a later position in the printing order since the printing was inexecutable without having to wait more than necessary.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device which receives a print job transmitted from a terminal device, develops the received print job in an development memory so as to generate image data and prints the image data, a printing order is determined on the basis of reception time of the print job and development and printing of the print job are performed as a principle.
However, in the case of a print job in which editing processing such as page fitting of image data and switching of page orders is performed, even if a first page of the image data included in the print job is received, the job is held in a state of “being inexecutable” until all the data of the print job is received and the editing processing is completed.
Thus, in order to improve productivity of the printing processing, an image forming device is proposed which determines whether or not the print job in standby is executable, and if it is inexecutable, even though its reception time is early, prints the print job in the printing order after the subsequent print job which is late in the reception time but in the executable state (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).